Weekly Endeavors
by Dobby123
Summary: Every week Reborn and Lambo have sex with no strings attached. Sounds simply right?


**Thought I try another RebornXLambo story again. It was just an idea I was working with so I hope you guys like it.**

Lambo arched his back on the silky white sheets as his on and off lover Reborn, inserted himself in him in a quick and painful motion that made Lambo hiss in pain. Reborn came home from a month long mission, thus probably didn't have the time to find a whore off the streets to satisfy his needs, not that any woman would do.

They weren't in a relationship per say. Reborn wants a stable lover that wasn't needy and Lambo just wanted a gay partner that wasn't going to run their mouth off about their relationship. There was no love in their relationship, but they did respect each other boundaries more like Lambo boundaries. Don't forget that he is a guardian of the Vongola family, he's held in high regards when it comes to the women, he was known as a playboy, but he never took a woman home with him much to the Boss slash his brother figure relief. Lambo knew that gays weren't kindly look upon in society. True that in the mafia life you're living your life literally one day at a time, so nobody gives you strange looks when you're suddenly parading around with a gay lover, but when you have such high expectations of other people, you tend not to do anything that would… Upset others.

The rules of their weekly endeavors were simple.

The do it at the dead of night.

They don't talk about it, mention it, nor hint about what they've done. It's a one night stand sort of so it isn't meaningful.

Don't leave any bite marks in obvious places. That rules was for Lambo after all Lambo doesn't have a lover and he doesn't want to explain why he has so many bite marks on his neck. Reborn on the other hand doesn't matter. He has multiple lovers.

They do it once a week.

Reborn isn't allowed to have sex with his lover on the days that they're supposed to do it. It isn't out of jealousy, but out of simple respect.

Come the day that if Lambo or Reborn finally do have a real relationship, they stop their weekly endeavors and find somebody else.

Out of humor they agree not to get jealous of each other.

Lastly no being rough.

Lambo moaned as his sweet spot was hit over and over again. He cummed and sadly it was over. They were at it all night, longer than they would've liked it. Everybody in Vongola always has an early start so the last thing they wanted to happen was to get caught.

…

Lambo as usual found himself in the boss office. He might've been a guardian, but he was the youngest and by Vongola tradition the lightning guardians always had the less amount of work than any other guardians did. Lambo sighed as he rolled over onto his side. He was tired and achy. It didn't matter that Reborn was trying to be gentle; the strain of having no sexy finally gets to a man and turn them into animals. Lambo turned over again finally gaining his big brother/boss attention.

He jumped when Tsuna, his boss and brother suddenly spoke up. "Have you been sleeping well Lambo?"

"Uh, yes," Lambo said startled into attention.

Tsuna had this Hyper Intuition that he inherited from his bloodline, and Tsuna's HI is very strong at some point so it makes it very hard to lie to him. So he flinched back further in his seat when Tsuna just gave him the "look". Lambo could feel his resolve crumble inch by inch, but he will himself to look away from Tsuna. He could, no, wouldn't tell Tsuna anything. It was his and Reborn's secret. Who knows what Tsuna might do if he ever found out what they were doing. Lambo feared that Tsuna might actually try to kill Reborn.

"Are you sure? These past few weeks you haven't been as energetic as you usually are," Tsuna said. Lambo fought not to tear up. So Tsuna have been paying attention. With him being busy with running the family business, the mafia, he didn't think Tsuna had the time to be all that observant other than making sure nobody tried to assassinate him.

"I'm fine."

…

Not even a week have passed before Tsuna had sent Reborn out again. Lambo wanted to cry because Reborn been gone for two months and to send the guy out again was pure torture and he wasn't referring to Reborn although he was slightly worried that the Arcobaleno might collapse from exhaustion. Now that made Lambo snort.

It was midnight and Lambo couldn't seem to sleep. It felt like something evil was lurking in the hallways of Vongola and he was tempted to check it out, but it's a well-known fact that he's a coward so he stayed confined to his bed, before gaining the courage to get out and check the hallways. As he made it to the door, he heard a click and his door was pushed wild opened and Lambo heart was practically in his throat until he saw who it was on the other side.

Lambo let out a whoosh of air he held in and scowled, "Jeez Reborn, you almost scared me to death, what are you doing walking around all aggravated like that?" Reborn just raised an eyebrow at him and just came into his room, closed the door, and started stripping. "Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Lambo asked grabbing Reborn arms to prevent him from stripping any further even though he wouldn't mind seeing Reborn's perfectly sculpted body, but no, that wasn't the point.

"Today is Sunday," Reborn said as if it explained it all. It did make since as Reborn tossed Lambo onto his bed. Lambo forgot about rule number nine, thanks to Reborn. _Sunday's will be the beginning of the weekly endeavors and it doesn't matter if they had sex on the previous day, if he wants to have on the next day, which is a Sunday, then he can and they will. _


End file.
